Return to me
by Sharon Stephanie Cullen Black
Summary: Un momento de lujuria...Una mala decision o tal vez una equivocacion por parte de las chicas...Un grupo y una cancion que los une de nuevo pero antes de eso ¿que habra pasado? ¿porque se alejaron?¿porque se separaron?... MAL SUMMARY...
1. primer fin de semana de cada mes

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Meyer._

* * *

_Notas de la autora: el signo (*) es parte de la letra de la canción de Eddy Santiago y DLG._

* * *

**Fin de semana de chicas**

**Rosalie Pov**

Primer fin de semana de cada mes, más conocido como fin de semana de chicas. Era el día en donde a partir de las ocho noche, nos reuníamos mis hermanas y yo, en nuestro departamento a hablar de lo ocurrido en nuestras vida en todo un mes, a recordar un poco, a hacer planes, a reír y a llorar.

También nos contábamos nuestros secretos, ¡todo en un fin de semana!; un fin de semana donde cancelamos las citas y solo nos dedicamos a pasarla bien entre nosotras. Una rutina que se repetía cada mes, una rutina que teníamos desde pequeñas.

Como siempre iniciaríamos nuestro fin de semana, con una clásica pijamada, donde que muy a pesar que Bella aunque se negará y pataleará, mi hermana y yo terminábamos jugando a "barbie Bella", solo se necesitaba de un puchero y unas cuantas palabritas algo decepcionadas por parte Alice; y listo, Bella terminaba aceptando a regañadientes.

Obviamente, Alice, mi hermana menor había usado la tarjeta comprando pijamas nuevas, como ella decía "un nuevo traje, para una ocasión especial", y era verdad siempre había algo nuevo en cada una de las reuniones; las pijamas debían estar esperándonos encima de nuestras camas, abrí la puerta del departamento; me encontraba ansiosa, ¿qué pijama me tocaría?

Suspiré profundamente y eché una mirada al departamento. Una personita se movía ansiosamente dentro de este, se encontraba acomodando una pila de cojines de colores; sus cortos cabellos negros bailaban en cada paso que daba, su cuerpo era menudo pero proporcionado, su piel era blanquecina e irradiaba alegría y vitalidad por los poros; en definitiva mi hermana pequeña, Alice.

- Hola – dije, acercándome para saludarla.

- ¡Rose!, – exclamó emocionada, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, - ¿recién sales del trabajo? – preguntó mientras ordenaba cada uno de los cojines.

- Si, tenía que cerrar el local – indiqué - ¿Y Bella?

- En la biblioteca – contestó mi hermana, rodando sus ojos pardos – ya sabes como le gustan los libros, seguro se casa con alguno un día – dijo entre risas mi hermana, no pude evitar reírme también.

- Ah – dije después de un momento – voy a bañarme, salgo a cocinar; quizás Bella este un rato más en la biblioteca.

- Vale – soltó mi hermana, volviendo a cambiar de sitio los cojines; solo reí.

Me adentré en mi habitación, encendí la luz; un neceser gigante me indica que era el lugar escogido para jugar "barbie Bella", también se encontraba apilado cerca del televisor muchos estuches con películas.

Sonreí al ver el pijama tendido en mi cama, consistía en un pequeño short negro con ribetes fucsias y un bividi a rayas negro con fucsia. Me desvestí y tomé una toalla, y luego me dirigí a la ducha tomaría un baño de agua caliente, en ese momento miré mi reflejo, mi cabello rubio se encontraba desordenado gracias a la coleta mal hecha que me había hecho, mis ojos azules tenían un reflejo juguetón, compartía la palidez de mi hermana, era la alta de las tres y mi cuerpo como decían Alice y Bella; el de una modelo.

Salí más relajada después del baño, me cambié y sequé mis cabellos; para luego ir a la cocina, me tocaba hacer las palomitas y algunos emparedados, tomaríamos cerveza o coca cola.

La música llenaba el ambiente, la canción era linda así que comencé a tararearla, mientras sacaba algunos alimentos del refrigerador; era un grupo de moda sin lugar a duda, si no me equivocaba sus integrantes eran tres chicos, que por cierto tenían unas voces maravillosas, sabía que a Bella le encanta ese grupo, escuché el sonido de la puerta y un pequeño ¡auch!, supe que Bella había llegado, reí suavemente para luego amarrar mi cabello y comenzar a preparar los aperitivos.

_Que locura enamorar yo…de ti, que locura fue fijarme justo en ti, y en el silencio yo te quiero, y tu amor tiene otro dueño. Que locura enamorarme yo… de ti, que locura fue fijarme justo en ti y mi voz tiene tu nombre enredado en mis temores (*)_. Canté el coro, me había aprendido la canción de tanto escucharla.

Luego de quince minutos, Alice volvió a repetir la canción; en ese momento sentí unos pasos algo tímidos acercarse, Bella supuse.

- Linda canción, ¿verdad hermana?, - dijo Bella cogiendo una palomita de maíz; su pijama era azul con celeste cielo solo que consistía en una bermuda con un polo.

- Si muy linda – mi hermana volvió a coger un puñado de palomitas - ¡hey!, que son para las películas -le reprendí, mientras le quitaba el tazón.

- Eres mala – indicó, mientras hacía que se alejaba; solo reí a lo cual mi hermana respondió con un amistoso golpecito en el hombro.

- Eso duele – le dije, ella solo me sacó la lengua; Bella era la intermedia de nosotras, su cabello castaño termina en suaves ondas, sus expresivos ojos eran de un color chocolate, era delgada y tenía las curvas necesarias, nada exagerado y también compartía la palidez con la que Alice y yo contábamos.

- Rose, ¿ya preparaste todo? – preguntó Alice entrando a la cocina, y evitando así una discusión algo infantil por parte de Bella y mía.

- Si – dije mientras cargaba la fuente de emparedados, – pero ayúdenme, no sean flojas – agregué, mirando el tazón de las palomitas y las bebidas.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación y nos sentamos en un pequeño círculo, escogimos la película y comenzamos a verla, riendo y comentado sobre esta, cuando acabo sonreíamos y decidimos que tocaba la hora de las conversaciones.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde comenzamos? – preguntó Alice, mirándonos inquistoramente.

- Por el principio – contestó tímidamente Bella, reí.

- ¿Qué principio? – preguntó Alice.

- Por ellos – soltó Bella – porque aún me encuentro mal, porque el principio hace que me sienta depresiva – mencionó mi hermana.

- ¿Por qué? – indagué.

- Aún lo sigo amando; porque cada célula de mi cuerpo grita que lo amo, quizás más que la noche en que lo ame – respondió mi hermana, _¡Rose, preciosa!_; su voz había llegado a mi mente como si estuviera a mi lado, moví mi cabeza tratando alejarlo – cada vez que sueño, siento ese par de esmeraldas mirándome fijamente mientras sus manos se posan en mi cintura y me abraza de forma protectora, y luego un beso en mi mejilla – _dos pupilas grises se reflejaron en mi mente y luego risas, su risa_; suspiré no había podido evitarlo, aún su esencia estaba a mi lado, aún no lo olvidaba. Clavé mis ojos en Alice que movía nerviosamente sus manos, probablemente pensando en esas pupilas azuladas que le roban cada suspiro suyo; pasé mi mirada a Bella que se limpiaba discretamente una lágrima – y lo peor que el sueño acaba y despierto en mi cruda realidad, tocándome la mejilla que ya no es besada por él; y me duele porque no dejo de recordar sus gestos, sus caricias – a mi hermana se le quebró la voz y comenzó a sollozar.

- No, pasa nada Bella – me acerqué a ella y la abrace – tú eres fuerte, va a pasar, te lo prometo – me lo prometo.

- Si, Bella, va a pasar – indicó Alice, insegura.

- Tienen razón – afirmó Bella, después de unos minutos; mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Y, ahora – comenzó a decir Alice, Bella la miró con pánico – "barbie Bella"

- ¡No! – soltó mi hermana, había vuelto a la normalidad, solo reí.

- Por favor, Bella – dijo Alice mientras juntaba sus labios en un puchero – yo que te quiero mucho, por favor, soy tu hermana menor, compláceme; no seas mala con Allie.

- Alice, yo…- puchero más ojos casi acuosos de mi hermana – vale, pero que sea rápido – indicó mi hermana resignada, mientras Alice daba saltos.

Una, dos horas, o más fue lo que pasamos maquillándonos, cambiándonos de ropa, riendo, tratando de olvidar quizás lo sucedido, hasta que estuvimos agotadas; nos dirigimos a la cama, aunque dejáramos algo de desorden a nuestro paso; mis hermanas cayeron al poco rato en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras yo solo me dedique a ver por la ventana, pensando en donde se encontraría él, pensando en esos ojos grises; sospechando que Bella soñaba con su par de esmeraldas y cabellos cobrizos, y que Alice recordaba verse bailando al lado de un joven rubio con ojos azulados.

* * *

espero que les guste de verdad, porfa si la leen dejen reviews, eso nos motva a subir mas rapido, bueno sigo diciendo ESTE FIC PERTENECE TANTO A ROSALY BLANCU COMO ME PERTENECE A MI, jejej besos a mis amgas y gracias por leerme

besitos

ROSALY BLANCU Y SHARON CULLEN HALE!


	2. Cruda Realidad

_**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Meyer.**_

**(n/a pues si los sueños que tiene bella , rosalie y alice son realidad osea como recuerdos, porfavor sigan este fic y dejen sus reviews porfa y ademas si tienen alguna duda no tardare en contestarsela, porfa recuerden que si no dejan reviews tardo mas en actualisar pues me pongo triste y no puedo escribir asi)**

**

* * *

**

**Cruda realidad**

**Bella Pov**

Me encontraba en mi mundo, en mis sueños; pensando, viviendo, sintiendo que su sonrisa era cálida, que estaba a mi lado, que no había pasado ni futuro, era el presente, mi presente, solo él y yo, juntos por toda la eternidad.

_- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó, su voz destilaba nerviosismo, me lo imaginé removiendo sus manos._

_- Si muy segura – respondí volteándome para poder quedar frente a él, para fundir mi mirada en la suya, para que viera mi sinceridad, para tocar su inmaculado rostro y obtener un beso, un ansioso, dulce y apasionado beso – solo sígueme – dije mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos, el depositó un suave beso en mi cabeza rompiendo la unión de nuestras manos; terminando las de él en mi cintura, y las mías acariciando la amplitud de sus hombros y su pecho, desabotonando cada botón de su camisa – solo confía en mí – agregué, luego de desprenderme de la prenda._

_- Lo haré – y supe que era una promesa, más sus manos no se quedaron quietas y entre caricias prohibidas y deseo constante se desprendió de mi blusa, la cual se perdió entre la oscuridad de la habitación, sus manos acariciaron cada curva de mi torso, logrando estremecerme – eres perfecta – indicó, mientras sus labios iniciaban un ritual tocando mi cuello, mi clavícula, mis hombros, mi pecho; un ritual prohibido pero delicioso._

_- Te quiero – indiqué, sintiendo el frío tocar mi piel cuando el se deshizo del brassier. _

_- No más que yo – argumentó él, mientras besaba uno de mis pechos causando que mi espalda se arqueará y mis manos comenzaran a jugar con sus suaves cabellos cobrizos._

_Sin palabras, solo miradas, dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir y nos fundimos en un beso, mientras me depositaba en la cama, para luego acariciar mi rostro y darme un corto pero demostrativo beso en mi frente… y luego oscuridad, vacío; mi vida sin él._

- ¡Edward! – grité al despertarme buscándolo, sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho, y cayendo en ese profundo agujero negro, que me indicaba que él no estaba a mi lado, que lo único que podía hacer era llorar desconsoladamente, como lo estaba hacinado.

- Bella, solo es un sueño – dijo Alice, secándome algunas lágrimas.

- Pero fue tan real – solté, sabiendo que las palabras no curarían mi herida – fue justo como paso, con cada palabra, cada gesto, cada caricia – dije frustrada, sentí unos fríos brazos a mi alrededor, pero sabía que no era él, que era Rosalie; el vació se incrementó.

- ¡Cálmate, Bella!, – pidió Rosalie – vas a ver como todo pasa – afirmó, insegura.

Y en ese momento mi frustración salió completamente a floté.

- ¡No, no va a pasar!, – le grité - ¡no va a pasar, porque lo amo, porque quiero que esté a mi lado, porque me volví dependiente, porque no soy tan fuerte para estar sin él! – por un momento sentí que me encontraba mejor, más la sensación no duro mucho.

- Bella, lo olvidarás, vas a ver que si – trató de convencerme Rosalie; y sentí que la odiaba, porque ella callaba todo, no decía sus sentimientos, porque se los guardaba y se intoxicaba en su propia soledad, porque trataba de sonreír cuando era un alma sin rumbo; porque al final los seguíamos amando.

- Rosalie, ¿acaso no lo amas?, – le pregunté - ¿acaso no sientes nada?, ¿no vez que te engañas tu sola diciéndote que no lo amas?, – la expresión de mi hermana era neutra, eso logró encolerizarme más; - ¡no crees que es tiempo de que por una vez, por una maldita vez admitas la verdad y dejes de engañarte tú misma! – le espeté ofuscada, más inmediatamente me arrepentí de mis palabras – Rose, perdona no quise…

- Calme, Bella – cortó mi hermana – tienes razón, quizás demasiada razón; yo oculto mis cosas, me las trago, pero es que… - ¿mi hermana estaba titubeando?, eso definitivamente era imposible; Rosalie no titubeaba – con sinceridad; he estado más pendiente en tratar de decirme que no lo amo, pero por más que trato simplemente no puedo; simplemente esta tatuado en lo más profundo de mi ser – sentí que intensificaba el abrazo, solo pude acariciarle sus cabellos rubios que se encontraban revueltos.

- Lo siento, no quería - solté, en lo más profundo de mi ser sentía que había herido a mi hermana, que había abierto una herida y que la sangre que salía de esta era demasiada.

- No tienes que disculparte, está todo bien – indicó mi hermana, Rosalie siempre había sido la más fuerte; no debía sorprender, era propio de su actitud – talvez necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, para sincerarme con ustedes – cuando terminó, mi hermana se limpiaba discretamente algunas lágrimas.

Y sin darnos cuentas terminamos abrazadas. Mientras mis pensamientos, se dirigían a cierto chico de cabellos cobrizos y grandes esmeraldas, a sus besos; como anhelaba sentir de nuevo el roce de sus labios con los míos, anhelaba al menos una sonrisa torcida, y poco a poco caía en un intranquilo sueño; un sueño que fue roto por un susurro y un llanto.

**Rosalie Pov**

Mis hermanas respiraban acompasadamente, después de nuestra pequeña charla, se habían quedado dormidas; más yo no podía hacerlo, las palabras de Bella giraban en mi mente, causando un torbellino de ideas, de sentimientos. Las palabras de mi hermana habían destapado la mentira que había creado en mi ser, y ahora me sentía vulnerable; como siempre lo había sido, me hacía sentir harta de ser Rosalie la fuerte, la que nada le afecta, la que es una princesa de hielo, la que nunca llora o sufre, la que nunca cuenta sus cosas. Porque la verdad era que esa Rosalie casi ni existía, y sentía remordimientos por no ser sincera, porque quería contarles lo que me sucedía a mis hermanas, quería decir mis sentimientos; y gracias a Bella, sentía que ahora lo podía hacer.

_- Rosalie – la voz llegó a mi mente, esa voz tan ronca, tan sexy; la única voz que podía hacer que se me erizaran todos los vellos – te deseo – y las imágenes volvieron a mí, una habitación, música de fondo, ropa dispersa, y él, con su mirada gris plagada de ternura - ¿me deseas?, ¿me deseas como yo a ti? – preguntó la voz mientras daba cortos besos en mi vientre._

_- Em – dije mientras le sonreía – te deseo más de lo que llegas a imaginarte – indiqué, mientras Emmett sonreía, como un niño pillado en plena travesura, y aún así pese a la oscuridad pude percatarme del brillo juguetón en sus ojos; y luego un choque mágico, nuestros labios unidos._

_- Rosalie – murmuró, en mi oído cuando nos separamos – quiero que me ames, que sea el único, que nunca te vayas de mi lado – mordió suavemente mi lóbulo de la oreja, mientras sus manos acariciaban la curva entre mi cadera y mi cintura._

_- Te lo prometo – afirmé, y sentí ganas inmensas de llorar, no había cumplido una parte de mi trato, la parte de "nunca te vayas de mi lado"; y sabía, lo sentía que había roto el corazón de Emmett._

_- Te amo – susurró, mientras sus labios acariciaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras mis labios emitían suaves jadeos; y luego mi cruda realidad._

- Emmett – susurré, al percatarme que solo estaba con mis hermanas, que no estaba mi osito a mi lado, y las lágrimas se acoplaron en mis ojos, después de mucho tiempo y la herida se hizo más grande.

- Rose – la voz de Bella, llamándome – Rose, ¿qué pasa?, - preguntó mi hermana, mientras pasaba sus brazos por mis hombros.

- Lo recordé – dije, y las imágenes volvieron a pasar como flashes por mi mente – recordé su mirada profunda pero brillante, recordé sus caricias, recordé sus sonrisas de niño – Bella, acarició mis cabellos, y las palabras salieron por sí solas – lo extraño tanto – y sentí que tenía un peso menos encima, más las lágrimas aumentaron.

- Lo sé, lo sé – las caricias de Bella, hacían sentirme mejor – pero vas a ver que… - "todo va a pasar", mi hermana no continúo con la frase que de un tiempo acá se había convertido en mi lema, con esa tonta frase que me había cegado tanto – no puedo decirla, te engañaría – solo asentí levemente, y pude ver que mi hermana tenía los ojos vidriosos.

- Lo sé – susurré después de un rato, las lágrimas seguían presentes y sentía que no había palabras que decir, solo me dediqué a esconder mi cabeza en el pecho de mi hermana, sintiendo los sollozos de está; sintiéndome desgarrada por dentro, sintiéndome rota.

Solo sé que al rato, el cansancio nos venció y caíamos dormidas; sabiendo que mi mente seguía en esa habitación o vagando por los recuerdos donde solo se encontraba él.

**Alice Pov**

_- Alice, mi pequeño duendecillo – sobé mis ojos, no, definitivamente no era una ilusión; era Jasper, mí Jasper. Más esta no era mi realidad, ¿era un recuerdo, un sueño?, sólo sabía que eso había ocurrido; más no quería despertarme quería seguir soñando – te vez tan delicada – y sentía que me sonrojaba, sus manos profanaban mi desnudo cuerpo, y en ese momento supe que era mi recuerdo, mi más preciado recuerdo – sabes, te deseo mucho – y mi risa llenando la habitación, y luego las piezas de un rompecabezas uniéndose, nuestros labios danzando, jugando._

_- Y yo a ti, Jasper – dije, mientras bajaba mis manos acariciando su pecho, para que luego nuestras miradas se cruzaran y termináramos besándonos. _

_Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas cuando nos separamos, su frente chocaba la mía, haciendo que mis ojos pardos se perdieran en los suyos azulados, haciendo que se creará una conexión inexplicable pero única; más sus brazos me atrajeron a su cuerpo, y sus labios comenzaron a besar mis hombros, mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente mi cintura._

_- Allie, ¿no te arrepentirás? – preguntó preocupado._

_- No – respondí inmediatamente, mientras la yema de mis dedos acariciaba suavemente su mejilla – nunca lo haré, solo ámame – le indiqué mientras me alzaba de puntas y le daba un besos en los labios – no pienses en nada, no pienses que me vas a herir._

_- Pero, te vez tan frágil y pequeña – argumentó, tocando mi mejilla – moriría si te hago daño._

_- No – negué – no, lo harás, déjate llevar – le pedí, pensé que Jasper se negaría; más su mano acarició suavemente mi cadera, mientras sus labios descendían por mi cuello…_

- Jasper – suspiré, mientras mis ojos se abrían, eché un vistazo a la habitación percatándome del desorden, de mis hermanos; pero de ninguna mirada azul.

Volví a suspirar derrotada, decidí no despertar a mis hermanas y lentamente bajé de la cama, mientras apretaba mis ojos para no llorar todavía; llegué hasta mi habitación sin hacer ningún ruido; abría mi closet buscando un cofre, donde se encontraba mis regalos más preciados; todos dados por Jasper, cartas, fotos, rosas que ahora se encontraban marchitas, etc. Busqué hasta que logré hallar el regalo más especial que tenía, una cadena de oro con un dije de corazón donde reposaba la foto de mi Jasper; lo saqué del cofre mientras lo apretaba fuertemente entre mis manos, las lágrimas rodearon mis mejillas, no las limpié sólo me dirigí a la terraza, buscando que la luna se llevé mis penas, buscando que Jasper mirará la luna y supiera que mi corazón aún latía por él.

Me senté en el suelo, para luego flexionar mis piernas y abrazarme; mientras las lágrimas caían lentamente mojando mi pequeña cara, y sentí que la separación dolía demasiado, y supe que Jasper siempre iba a ser el dueño de mi corazón.

* * *

dejen sus reviews si se pasan por aqui por favor diganme qeu les a parecido si creen quedebo continuarlo, si les gusta, alguna duda, o un simple"esta lindo" me gustara, dejen sus reviews que eso me pone feliz por lo que subo mas rapido por favor sigan leyendo y espero que os agrade la idea

besitos

Rosaly Blancu y Sharon Cullen Hale


End file.
